Michael Richardson V CP
Michael Richardson V is the fifth of his family line and a very active member of the Conservative Party for the Federation. Recently he moved to Bajor to get his graduate degree in political science. Michael is currently the Mayor of Luna City. Background Information Born to parents Isaac Richardson (2326) and Miranda Richardson (2328) he has an older sister named Isabelle Richardson (2366). He has extended family including a relation to Michael Richardson (1968) and Gretel Richardson (1921) his great x9 grandparents; as well as Isaac Richardson (1945) his great x8 grand father. His paternal grandfather is Marcus Richardson (2271). Born and raised on Luna, Michael was named after his great-grandfather and became the fifth Michael Richardson in their family line, carrying the "V" in his official name. He identifies with the struggles of the Sol Colonies and has always been proud to be from the Moon. He had a good relationship with his parents and a strong bond with his grandfather, Marcus. He is a sixth cousin via marriage to Zefram Cochran as well as being related to the Hansen family via her Great x9 Aunt Mia Richardson-Hansen - a distant relationship as 9th cousins to Anna-Aleena Hunter (2379), Abbott Hunter (2382) and Abigail Hunter (2388). No information is available regarding her cousins and she has no in-laws or cousins. He has three golden labs named Bart, Roger (Barf) and Bert which he got upon arriving to Bajor. It is unknown what part his mirror universe counterpart plays as he has never been previously referenced. Personal Life Ashley Waite (2387-2387): Vote together as prom king and prom queen, they had been dating that year and finally were intimate in her father barn, allowing Mike to lose his virginity. Current Spouse(s) Lali Murnoe Michael met his wife, Lali Munroe in 2391 via her brother James, Mike started to like her more as a little sister or friend until he saw her blossom into a young woman. They got closer and tension snapped. Both realized they liked each other and began to date in the summer of 2391. They were engaged but what was supposed to be a short engagement was postponed by their equally ambitious career goals. They eventually waited five years before eloped in a ceremony in Hawaii. They have one child together. Children Michael has two children with Lali Munroe named Ada Richardson and Luna Richardson. Education and Career Michael graduated highschool in 2387 and then went to Harvard University Law from 2387-2391 before taking another degree in Political Science from 2391-2393 at the University of Bajor. Always vocal in the Conservative political arena, he ran for several things in the Bajoran government in an attempt to get experience. He moved to Bajor to be closer to his sister who was working there, as well as to have a job with former mentor at Harvard James Munroe CP. In 2392, Mike campaigned for and won the election seat of the Mayor of Lonar. Mike held the position until June, 2396 where he moved to Earth and successfully campaigned to be the Mayor of Luna City. He is expected to hold that office from 2396-2400. Category:Katrina's Character Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:Security/Law Category:First Generation Category:November Category:2370 Category:All Characters